Insert Generic Clichés Here
by ManicDepression9901
Summary: An ACMSES fic. An ex-techie turned agent was sent to apprehend a Mary Sue she had almost captured before. Now, she has to confront her... or does she? Now re-written.
1. Original Version

Disclaimer: I don't know anything, except for my character Camille. Don't even try to sue me.

**Insert Generic Clichés Here**

**ACMSES Fic Entry By:**

**ManicDepressive9901**

It was raining that afternoon. There was only one person in the reading room. A brown-skinned ex-tech fiddled with a little gadget and sighed. The fact that she had nothing to blow up made her really bored.

It had only been a week since she left the labs and volunteered to become an actual agent_. _She sat in a corner of the reading room, in right hand, a soldering iron. On the table was a gold bracelet. "Done."

Her black hair, usually in a long messy ponytail, was still as messy as before; her clothes were a bit wrinkled, but presentable. She wore a stereotype scientist's clothing: a white lab coat, collared shirt, and pants. She even had a necktie to match. Dark protective goggles hung on her neck.

"New here, huh?" Suddenly, a voice from behind startled her. She turned around and saw a tall boy, at least two years older than her. He has short brown hair, all-white clothing and a fancy-looking sword. She noticed the kanji on his forehead, but didn't knew what it meant.. "Hi there. Name's Willie." He extended his hand, as a welcoming gesture

"I came here about a week ago." She spoke calmly and wrung his hand. "I'm Camille, nice meeting you... is it Wally? I'm never good with names."

This made him laugh. "It's Willie." He then looked at the bracelet with a surprised look on his face. It was one of the bracelets of Rama.

"Where did you get that?" His voice had a shocked tone in it.

She smiled, and picked up the bracelet. "Oh this little trinket? I made it."

"You made it? But..." He trailed off. That time he was not just surprised, but confused as well. "That's a powerful ancient artifact! You..."

Her smile widened even more. She pressed a little gem, and it beeped a bit, a thing ordinary bracelets can't do. "It's a very convincing fraud, isn't it? I have no idea what to do with it though. Maybe I can turn this to some sort of a trap... or something. Hmm?" She looked at Willie, hand on her chin and eyebrows raised. Suddenly, there was something suspiciously evil about her eyes. "You know about the Artifacts, hmm? Tell me, are you after them?"

Seeing the look on her face, Willie tried to make an excuse, and scratched the back of his head. "Well... I ..."

Then, a certain came walking from the door. It was a boy in black who wore wire-frame glasses, which, in turn, were covered by clip-on shades. He had black hair, and some traces of a goatee. He's known as Marcus Pate. Willie slipped away unnoticed, before she could ask her any more questions. There's something about the girl that gave him the slight creeps.

"Camille, can I talk with you for a while?" Marcus asked.

"Yes, sir."

"It's about your Sue friend." He was referring to Heather Amanda Kira Fireheart Illumina Starbright Angelus, more known as Kira Starbright. The two had a pretty serious brawl on her first mission in the Kids Next Door fandom. The young scientist triumphed, unfortunately though, the Sue escaped. Marcus smiled at her and spoke. "She wants you to fight her."

"Excuse me, sir, but how did you find out?" She asked, staring at Marcus. She has this tendency to stare at people.

"She sent us an email. We really had no idea how though." Marcus explained "When we tracked it, we found out that she's in The Sgt. Keroro fandom."

"Thank you. I'll accept her challenge."

"Sure, no problem. Now, if anyone needs me, I'll be with Tash." He waved at her, then left. That was when she realized that Willie was gone as well. She chuckled evilly. "I'll interrogate him later."

---|o|---

When it was already time to go, Camille was carrying a black umbrella. Most of the people there had no idea what it was for. At the very same time another plothole opened in her laboratory. As soon as she jumped into the plothole, she soon found herself tumbling in the grass. It was night.

"I should really work on the landing." She whined, rubbing her forehead. She looked behind to see the Nishizawa Mansion. It was _much _larger, compared to the one she saw in the anime. Only one word came from her mouth. "Impressive."

Suddenly, multiple lights lit up, which temporarily blinded her. A familiar voice came from the sound systems directly above her.

"Camille!!!" She looked around to see a most beautiful woman with long, silky, silvery-white hair and brilliant and piercing blue eyes. She was dressed in the most revealing fashion. It was Kira Starbright, the escaped target. She was standing on the rooftop, looking down at the scientist. Around her were about four or five helicopters; the generated wind added a dramatic 'flowing hair' effect. "It's been a while, isn't it?"

"I this what you call an ambush? By the way, it's not a long time... it's been only a week. You really have no sense of timing, don't you?" Camille shrugged and looked at her emotionlessly. For a schoolgirl who's just going fifteen, she was annoyingly robot-like. She stared blankly and pulled out a rapier from the umbrella. "Shall we dance?"

A flaming red aura surrounded Kira as she jumped down to the grass. The ground became charred as she landed. There were lightsabers on both of her hands. "Let's." She lunged at her opponent in a blink of an eye.

The scientist dodged the first blow, but a powerful shockwave hit her directly on the back. She looked behind to see a certain irritated black alien frog. She whined. "Tamama-nitohei." And another blow hit her. It was from Giroro-gocho. Strangely, she didn't show any signs of pain. From a safe hidden location, another girl in a lab coat peeked from the treetop.

"Damn that witch. Using Canon characters to do her dirty work..." She cursed. "Doyle, be safe." She felt helpless as she watched the victim as she slashed and dodged her way out of the battlefield. Kira swung her saber and barely made contact. If her partner dodged the saber, he'd be hit by the beams. Why did he ever volunteer?

Three more blows, and 'Camille' dropped to her knees, heavily wounded. Her clothes were tattered, and her rapier was shattered into three parts. Mustering the last of her strength, she forcefully stood up, and walked towards the Sue, who was savoring her victory. Unknown to Kira, her foe had something up her sleeve, literally. The scientist took out a gun from her coat and tried to shoot her, but missed.

"Missed."

"You think you can beat me?" Kira sneered and started kicking her in the stomach. She rolled on the grass, and received about five or more kicks. Then, she had enough; she grabbed the Sue by the leg, and latched a prohibitor on it.

Suddenly, everything vanished. The helicopters, the lights, the slash marks, everything. The agent still held on to the struggling woman, smiling as she watched her target's look on her face. If it weren't for the injuries, she would be laughing like the mad scientist she is.

"What's going on?" Kira stuttered, her powers being drained by the second. "A prohibitor?!"

"Yes." The injured was still staring at her blankly and holding the leg in a death grip at the same time.

"Oh no, you don't." The Sue took out her saber and tried to slice the arm off, and succeeded.

But instead of the burning flesh, she smelled burning plastic and metal. She looked at the arm to see the live wires sticking out. "A robot?"

"Technically, he's an android." A voice came from behind. Kira turned around wit a surprised look on her face. It was the real Camille. "I want you to meet Doyle, my assistant and partner" She gestured to the fraud, who took off his wig, revealing short, black hair. He stood up, wiped the make-up off and bowed. "A pleasure meeting you, Miss Kira."

"You cheater!!!" Kira yelled, struggling. She then realized. There's no way the cowardly scientist would fight her, so she sent the android duplicate to fight. No wonder she had a longer-than-usual battle.

"I always believed that a little trick deserves another. I know for a fact that I can't win against you, so I sent Doyle to the middle of the field, while I hid in the trees. Yes, I'm a jerk. And when you're busy fighting him, he cuffed your leg. But to tell you the truth, I was thinking along the lines of him beating you." She took out a smaller-than-standard-issue portal gun and opened a portal beneath them. She grinned at the Sue, as well as Doyle.

"Heather Amanda Kira Fireheart Illumina Starbright Angelus, you're under arrest for multiple counts of Canon alteration, as well as for escaping prison. There's no point struggling."

And they fell down the hole.

---|o|---

That night, while everyone's either gone or asleep, Adrian makes his way around the Library, walking towards his cookies' hiding place. As he was about to sneak his new stash of cookies behind a secret compartment, he heard a voice. From one of the adjacent rooms, he heard the scientist talking to her assistant.

"I'm sorry, Doyle" she said, fixing the severed arm. "I shouldn't have sent you there. Look at what she did to you." She sighs. Doyle shook his head and smiled at her. He doesn't have any emotions, but he does know how to imitate them.

"I should have been more careful, Miss." He spoke, handing her a screwdriver with his free hand. "It's such a shame I shattered your favorite sword. Maybe I'll get another one."

"It's okay. As long as you're safe."

---|o|---

Author's Note: This is a revision of the first fic I ever written. Sorry for the wordiness, it's just the way I write. I hope you've liked it. Please read and review. Thank you.


	2. Revised Version

Author's Note: I think that I failed in my first attempt, so I'm changing most of the parts. God, I'm my own biggest critic. Please read and review. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I don't know anything, except for my character Camille. Don't even try to sue me.

**Insert Generic Clichés Here**

**ACMSES Fic Entry By:**

**ManicDepressive9901**

It was raining that afternoon. There was only one person in the reading room. A brown-skinned ex-tech fiddled with a little gadget and sighed. The fact that she had nothing to blow up made her really bored.

It had only been a week since she left the labs and volunteered to become an actual agent_. _She sat in a corner of the reading room, in right hand, a soldering iron. On the table was a gold bracelet. "Done."

Her black hair, usually in a long messy ponytail, was still as messy as before; her clothes were a bit wrinkled, but presentable. She wore a stereotype scientist's clothing: a white lab coat, collared shirt, and pants. She even had a necktie to match. Dark protective goggles hung on her neck.

"New here, huh?" Suddenly, a voice from behind startled her. She turned around and saw a tall boy, at least two years older than her. He has short brown hair, all-white clothing and a fancy-looking sword. She noticed the kanji on his forehead, but didn't knew what it meant.. "Hi there. Name's Willie." He extended his hand, as a welcoming gesture

"I came here about a week ago." She spoke calmly and wrung his hand. "I'm Camille, nice meeting you... is it Wally? I'm never good with names."

This made him laugh. "It's Willie." He then looked at the bracelet with a surprised look on his face. It was one of the bracelets of Rama.

"Where did you get that?" His voice had a shocked tone in it.

She smiled, and picked up the bracelet. "Oh this little trinket? I made it."

"You made it? But..." He trailed off. That time he was not just surprised, but confused as well. "That's a powerful ancient artifact! You..."

Her smile widened even more. She pressed a little gem, and it beeped a bit, a thing ordinary bracelets can't do. "It's a very convincing fraud, isn't it? I have no idea what to do with it though. Maybe I can turn this to some sort of a trap... or something. Hmm?" She looked at Willie, hand on her chin and eyebrows raised.

Suddenly, there was something suspiciously evil about her eyes. "You know about the Artifacts, hmm? Tell me, are you after them?"

Seeing the look on her face, Willie tried to make an excuse, and scratched the back of his head. "Well... I ..."

Then, a certain came walking from the door. It was a boy in black who wore wire-frame glasses, which, in turn, were covered by clip-on shades. He had black hair, and some traces of a goatee. He's known as Marcus Pate. Willie slipped away unnoticed, before she could ask her any more questions. There's something about the girl that gave him the slight creeps.

"Camille, can I talk with you for a while?" Marcus asked.

"Yes, sir."

"It's about your Sue friend." He was referring to Heather Amanda Kira Fireheart Illumina Starbright Angelus, more known as Kira Starbright. The two had a pretty serious brawl on her first mission in the Kids Next Door fandom. The young scientist triumphed, unfortunately though, the Sue escaped. Marcus smiled at her and spoke. "We found her.."

"Excuse me, sir, but how did you find out?" She asked, staring at Marcus. She has this tendency to stare at people.

"She turned some guy blue, and then, the detector went on a fritz. We really had no idea how though." Marcus explained "Fives minutes later, we tracked the signal, and found out that she's in The Sgt. Keroro fandom."

"Thank you. I'll go as soon as I can."

"Sure, no problem. Now, if anyone needs me, I'll be with Tash." He waved at her, then left. That was when she realized that Willie was gone as well.

She chuckled evilly. "I'll interrogate him later."

---|o|---

When it was already time to go, Camille was carrying a black umbrella. Most of the people there had no idea what it was for. As soon as she jumped into the plothole, she soon found herself, face first on the floor. It was night.

"I should really work on the landing." She whined, rubbing her forehead. She looked behind to see surgical equipment. _Doyle would surely like this place._ She thought to herself. He always liked scalpels, ever since she first built him. Maybe he could come with her. She took out her portal gun and jumped back in.

In her laboratory, she found a boy with short black hair and nineteenth-century clothing. It was Doyle, her left-handed assistant. He looked up and smiled at his 'Boss', as he sometimes calls her. She extended her hand and grinned. "Hey Doyle."

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Come with me."

"Yes ma'am." He took her hand and entered the portal. Landing, for Camille, was much easier with a companion. At the very moment they set foot on the operating room, Doyle flinched, a reaction he usually did when excited. Only he knew why he had that mannerism.

All of a sudden, they heard voices. Three, in fact. A boy and two girls. The boy immediately recognized the voices. "Hinata Fuyuki, Nishizawa Momoka and the target, Miss Kira Starbright." Apparently, they were on a ghost hunting trip.

She was amazed as well as pleased. It may be mere coincidence that the scientist landed here on this very hospital, but she had to take advantage of it. An idea suddenly popped in her head. "Doyle, I have an idea." She whispered it to his ear.

"I will do it."

---|o|---

Four hours fruitless wandering later, and the trio were already tired. Momoka was now a bit contented, and Fuyuki's flashlight just ran out of batteries. The only light they had was from Kira's 'glow', as well as the unreliable moonlight. And they thought they were going to see some ghosts that night. "Let's go home." The occult-lover announced.

Then, they heard a loud scary moaning sound. It came from one of the operating rooms. Suddenly, he was ecstatic. "Let's check it out." Even if the noise was spine-tingling, he wanted to see if it really was a ghost. He grabbed the rich girl by the hand (who felt really happy at that time) and walked towards it with increasing speed. Kira was in behind the two, watchful.

But when they came there, there was nothing. It was like an ordinary operating room, with the exception of the occasional red stains on the walls. And as expected, Fuyuki's full attention was on the mysterious marks. The bipolar girl was right beside him. The ex-techie chucked to herself. It was all going according to plan.

Kira was quietly inspecting the operating table and the unused equipment. An all of a sudden, from beside the table, an arm grabbed the Sue by the leg and latched something on it. She screamed.

"What's going on?" Fuyuki looked around in the darkness, unable to see. Momoka grabbed onto his arm as tightly as she could. "I'm scared..." She whispered, but to tell you the truth, she was very much pleased to be scared at all. The Inner Momoka beamed proudly in her triumph. They saw Kira looking down in horror.

"Who are you?" They asked simultaneously; they can't recognize her anymore.

The Sue stuttered much to her horror, her powers being drained by the second. "A prohibitor?!"

"Yes." Camille crawled out of the table and stood with a smug look on her face. This startled the two Canons. "I know for a fact that I can't win against you, so I sent I hid under the table. Yes, I'm a jerk. And when you're busy distracted, I cuffed your leg. The moaning you heard was Doyle, my partner." He came out of the shadows, his expression, blank like usual.

She took out a smaller-than-standard-issue portal gun and opened a portal behind them. She grinned at the Sue, as well as the now-confused Fuyuki Hinata. "This is goodbye, then."

Doyle held Kira in a death grip an pushed her towards it. "Heather Amanda Kira Fireheart Illumina Starbright Angelus, you're under arrest for multiple counts of Canon alteration, as well as for escaping prison. You'll pay for turning Kururu blue..."

And they jumped to the plothole.

---|o|---

That night, while everyone's either gone or asleep, Adrian makes his way around the Library, walking towards his cookies' hiding place. As he was about to sneak his new stash of cookies behind a secret compartment, he heard a voice. From one of the adjacent rooms, he heard the scientist talking to her assistant.

"That was really fun, don't you think, Doyle?" Camille grinned.

"I think it was really amusing, the look on her face when you grabbed her." Doyle replied and handed her a screwdriver. His face was still as emotionless as ever.

"Amusing, huh? I thought it was just hilarious." She laughed even more. Then, she saw the strange look on his face. "Doyle?"

He was staring to the wall. "It was a bit strange, though."

"What is?"

"The fact that she screamed." He picked up a little screw from the ground. "Weren't Mary Sues supposed to be impossibly courageous?"

"Now that you mention it..." She was in 'thinking mode' again. "It was weird... as if she was actually afraid of something..."

_A Sue, afraid? Could it be that...? No way. The chances are slim to none. _

_It's practically impossible._

---|o|---

Author's Note: I have an unraveling plot in mind. This is just a tiny part of it. Enjoy.


End file.
